


Chihoko

by todorogay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorogay/pseuds/todorogay
Summary: I didn't know that my day would take such a strange turn as this tall Russian man walked up to me with a couple of small items and a look like he was a puppy who'd just been scolded by it's owner. He was looking absentmindedly at the candy near the register for a moment, before walking up and putting his things on the counter.  He squinted at my name tag and gave a disgusted look. "Soyou'reChihoko?"





	Chihoko

I didn't know that my day would take such a strange turn as this tall Russian man walked up to me with a couple of small items and a look like he was a puppy who'd just been scolded by it's owner. He was looking absentmindedly at the candy near the register for a moment, before walking up and putting his things on the counter. He squinted at my name tag and gave a disgusted look. "So _you're_ Chihoko?" 

You could say I was taken aback. I blinked, "Um yes?" 

"Oh." He popped his lips and rolled his eyes, annoyed for some reason I didn't understand, though I wasn't sure I really wanted to understand. "Thats... nice." He obviously didn't think it was at all nice, but I wasn't going to say that. I kept scanning his things, looking up for a moment, only to see him gritting his teeth and playing with his phone in his hands. Did I do something to him? I don't recognize him at all, so I don't know how that's possible. I don't even know his name and yet I can feel the hatred coming off him like a wildfire.

He looked up causing our eyes to meet for a moment, and I swear in that moment I saw the fires of hell in his eyes. I hurried with the rest of his items and threw them into a bag quickly. "Okay sir." My nervousness was making me fumble with the cash register, "That will be -" 

He sighed (loudly) and handed me a significant amount of money, "Keep the change." 

I handed him the bag looking anywhere but at him, "Okay, thank you." 

He began to walk out, though he stopped right before he got to the door and turned just slightly, "By the way, your ex is my fiance," he said, venom in his tone, "and he's gay." 

He then gave a small wave of his left hand, which featured his lovely golden ring and walked out, leaving me staring at the door, because I've never dated anyone in my life, well.. anyone with a penis that is.

Before I could overthink that encounter, another customer slowly made his way up to the counter with an apologizing smile and a water bottle, "Hi."

I took his water bottle and scanned it, "I'm sorry about the noise from the person before you-"

He squeaked handing out money for his water, "No no no! It's fine! I'm the one who should be sorry!" I squinted, confused, but went to get him his change.

"My fiance really can be a little.. dramatic.. sometimes." 

I choked on air, my eyes popping out of my head, "No, no it's _fine_!" _Your fiance was just standing here looking like he wanted to murder me, but otherwise, it's been peachy._ I handed him his water bottle and change and tried to smile. He was trying to be nice, it wasn't his fault his fiance was-

"Jealous," The man said, "He thought I said your name when I was drunk, but he misunderstood me saying shachihoko, that's why he acted that way." 

I smiled gently, "I mean, he cares about you? Even if the way he shows it is.." I paused to think of a way to describe it, but the man chimed in.

"Unconventional? Surprising?"

"Yes, exactly." I chuckled. 

He turned to walk away, but as he got to the door he did exactly what his fiance had done earlier and turned slightly, "Thank you for understanding," though unlike his partner, he smiled brightly as he gave a small wave of his hand showing off the matching ring of the one I'd seen earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this super quickly this morning after the whole Chihoko thing happened. Follow me on twitter for other stuff @vikpurr <3


End file.
